


I'm going in the zone, Tetsu

by soundlessheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessheart/pseuds/soundlessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki sucks at flappy bird</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going in the zone, Tetsu

"You piece of shitty shit BIRD GO THROUGH THE TUBE, THE T-U-B-E, OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING USELESS BIRD."

Kuroko glanced at the clock. 18:28. The raging screams of a frustrated Aomine Daiki, bested by the likes of a small yellow bird had been going on for an hour now. Kuroko was no stranger to this game-driven anger though. Kagami had been much the same when he showed him at practice yesterday, except Kuroko didn't have to stay around that noise for longer than necessary.

It was different with Aomine. They slept over each other's place almost every day now with tonight being no exception. Of course, he could send him home but then his bed would be cold and Kuroko didn't feel like being cold. - _I'M GOING IN THE ZONE TETSU_ \- It was tempting though.

"I don't think going in the zone," Kuroko had to fight back a roll of his eyes, "is going to help you get better at Flappy Bird, Aomine-kun."

Aomine growled at his screen. To hell with this game. To hell with birds and chickens and everything that had good for nothing wings. Green tubes too because they were dumb and reminded him of shitty four eyes Midorima. Blue was better anyway. "Oi Tetsu! What the hell did you say bakagami's score was?" Aomine didn't like games you couldn't beat, but he'd at least try to get a score higher than that idiot's.

"Seventeen," Kuroko sighed. He knew Aomine hadn't gotten past seven in the last hour.

"What about you, Tetsu? You never told me when I asked you!" Aomine knit his brows in concentration and Kuroko swore he saw sparks of blue crackling.

"Higher than seventeen."

"That's still not an answer!" There was a reason Kuroko hadn't answered. Accidentally, and purely coincidental, his high score had been a string of unsettling numbers. He wondered if he could put it to his advantange now. If it could get Aomine to stop playing flappy bird, it was worth a shot. "111," Kuroko said.

Aomine froze. That number left a bad aftertaste and suddenly getting a high score on flappy bird didn't seem so important. "Tch," he clicked his tongue. "I'm done. There's no way I can beat your score after bakagami's and this game is stupid anyway."

Kuroko slid down from the bed, taking a seat on the floor next to Aomine. "Tomorrow, I'll get a higher score than seventeen for you and you can send it to Kagami-kun."

Aomine moved the moment Kuroko sat next to him. He sprawled on the floor and nestled his head comfortably on Kuroko's lap. He looked up, content, and flashed a smile that would make even the sun jealous. "See? This is why I love you. You're the best, Tetsu."

"I know," Kuroko said, and his fingers were already threading through Aomine's hair. "I love you too."


End file.
